White Drake
by Thenightsdeath
Summary: Men and women that have ancient old dragon magic. Some of them are good others are not so good and some used to be good.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the hobbit characters that will be appearing in this story. I only own my characters and the ideas of both the white and black drakes.**

* * *

In the worlds we live in, there a great many things that change. It's how life works, but there is sometimes an exception to that rule. And that exception is in the White and Black Drakes. Anyone who is one or the other are rare. Not so rare that it is a once in a life time meeting but not so common that it's an everyday occurrence. First I shall tell you of the Black Drakes.

Very rarely are they woman, its most typical that they are male. And they tend to follow a sort of color theme. Almost always their hair is dark. they are a lot of the times overly stern. They seem to a lot of the time be I the public's eye. More often than not you will know more Black Drakes names rather than the White. Their magic is often one that protects, and if it isn't protecting it will destroy.

The White Drake is most often the polar opposite of the Black Drake. They are more shy, more calm and collected. When they follow a coloring the are often a light sandy blonde to almost a summer white. They are quick to smile and love. Often found healing other people around them from illness. That doesn't mean though that they should be crossed. Like the Black Drake the White Drake can just as easily destroy without a second thought.

They are both creatures that keep the world balanced. And they balance each other. Some are more powerful than others, some more reserved, and some more temperamental. But that doesn't mean they are all good. Sometimes, even the best can turn. Sometimes they turn so dark that they are not the same anymore. And sometimes they are given a second chance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Again Don't Own Hobbit Characters.**

 **Hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

"Alright class. I know that you are all excited. Most everyone is. But we need to settle down before Mr. Bellrift come in." That got most of the girls in the class swooning. The only reason being he was a Black Drake. HE was one of the few who made it a point to go schools and teach about the Drakes. And I could honestly care less. I just didn't find it as fascinating as the others. But then again that had part to do with me being a White Drake. Everyone there knew it. There were a couple times I had used my magic on a few bullies to teach them a lesson. And let's say because of that I was top dog in school. No one dared mess with the little guy while I was a round. But that's beside the point. Right now it's my senior year of school. If I decide to continue my schooling, I'll end up in a school built specifically for the Drakes. If not, I will go into the world and just do my thing. While everyone was talking and excited I rolled my eyes and pulled out a book.

I barely looked up when the man walked in. I will admit he looked rather hansom. But then again there was always an attraction between White Drakes and Black Drakes. Whereas the girls around me liked him because he had money and a name and so on. It wasn't the same. They were not what I am. When he started the class. I could see one of my friends leaning forward in her desk like every word was a life line. Snickering I pulled my phone out quietly and took 30 second video to show her later. She would probably hit me but in the end it was well worth it. Turning back to Mr. Bellrift, I saw that all of the girls were doing it. They all were pushing so far forward I could imagine them breaking ribs. It could not have been careful.

"White Drakes though are different. When they become protective it is of a small group of people. Most of the time it's the little guy. They will watch over like a mother would. Allowing us all to struggle some, and then when it is most needed they swoop in to help, only to a point though." When he said this one of my guy friends looked at me. "Don't get me wrong though any White Drake can have a nasty temper. One minute they are fine and the next you seem to be looking death in the face." Some of the boys sniggered at that. Then one of the girls raised her hand. She waited until she had been called on and then asked this.

"Sir, how long does it take to know if one is a White Drake or vice versa?" Her tone was soft and flirtatious. Because she was in ahead of me in the classroom I couldn't see her face, but I'm sure her eye lashes were going. Me and the guys laughed knowing where this was going.

"Why don't we ask your schools White Drake." HE spoke looking directly at me. sighing I rolled my eyes again knowing this was going to be weeks' worth of talking.

"You know it pretty much from the beginning. If you don't use magic early on as a Drake you can still feel the magic bubbling inside of you." I spoke. Mr. Bellrift seemed alright with that answer so I went back to studying the rest of my class mates. The guys liked this because to them Black Drakes in particular were like heroes.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked. Everyone nodded their head. The girls disappointed. He then continued.

"It is known the moment the Drake is born that they are a Drake. More often than not, you have White Drakes in hospitals. And it's something we can sense." And then another raised their hand.

"So how does it work then when a Drake marries." At that I coughed. I forget how brazen some people can get. He smiled though, clasped his hands together, and then very seriously said this.

"Like any other creature who uses the term of getting married." That's when I literally died. I started just laughing. Everyone else looked at me then and when I could finally breath that someone from behind me asked what I thought was so funny. Looking up wiping my eyes from their tears. I saw that Mr. Bellrift seemed amused as well. With a slight nod towards me I then answered.

"You treat us as if we are gods." I said looking back. "When in fact we are not. We are like you, with the only difference being you all have given us a title. I will say that every day when I go home life is the same as yours. My parents make me do my homework, I have chores, I spend time doing non magic things. And the only things in which I use magic for on a daily base is watering my mom's plants inside the house and in our yard. And keeping my young cousins from jumping out of the tree in our front yard. In the end I will live my life like you and then one day I shall die just like you."

"Well said." Finished Mr. Bellrift. And with that the bell rung signaling the end of class.

"Miss White Drake if you could stay a moment." Asked Mr. Bellrift. Nodding I continued siting. Everyone else slowly made their way out. Once everyone else had left save for my teacher, I got up and walked to the front.

"How much did you actually listen in my lecture?" he asked. It was then that I saw him smile. He was just there leaning back against the desk arms folded. If I hadn't been a White Drake I would have mistaken him for a regular human.

"Enough to see that the girls in my class had best be careful or else risk breaking their ribs from leaning so far forward." I replied jokingly. He then laughed. It was good natured and I could only wonder how often he had to endure annoying girls.

"But really?" He asked again. I looked at him for a moment before I answered.

"I honestly zoned in and out." I said.

"And why is that?" he pried.

"Everything you told us you can find in the books. And I have read plenty. Wanting to know whatever I could about myself. I was disappointed at the lack of information till I realized only I could know myself. Not everything is in books Mr. Bellrift. And not everything can be taught." He was quiet for a long while, before slowly nodding his head.

"Spoken like a White Drake. I feel you will go far in life." It was then that he silently dismissed me. making sure I had everything I walked out the door.

Little did I know that at about that moment in another world there was something going on that would forever change my life.

* * *

"Brother please don't do this. Yes, it was wrong of them to steal but this will be going too far. If you want them dead than do so. But don't torture them." The Dwarrow dam's pleas fell on deaf ears. Not matter how she tried her king, her brother would not listen. The two people that were before them cried in pain as the Black Drake's magic ripped through them slowly killing them. Their crime had been stealing from his sister. Something she was willing to forgive, but not so for him. When they ceased to move and make noise did he then turn to his sister and everyone else in the room.

"It is a shame to see life ripped away. But it wouldn't have happened had they not stolen. This is a warning for everyone else. Should I even hear a slight whisper of anything against me or my sisters' sons, death will be a mercy." And with that he turned away and left. The room was still non dared to breath for fear he would come back. The two still and lifeless bodies lay there in front of the throne room. Their eyes still open wide in pain.

* * *

I got home and walked in the door to find my mom and dad talking about my cousin's inability to be careful. Dad thought it was just him being a boy, mom thought it was mainly him growing again. Either way they were most likely both right. Going straight to my room I threw my book on my desk and my bag on the bed. Walking over to my window I went about giving my plant its weekly thunderstorm. It was a slightly difficult trick. Making little thunder clouds. The bolts of lightning if one hit you felt like a pin prick. It hurt but it wouldn't kill you. With my plants down pour in commence I looked outside to see my cousin talking to some of the neighborhood boys. They were scheming something or other and would likely end up in trouble before nightfall. Nothing new. Seeing my plant was good and watered I let the little clouds dissipate. Next I went over to my fish. I had regular guppies. And one little sucker fish. Throwing in some fish food I watched them swim about. Seeing my little charges were fine I went over to my bed and plopped down.

Pulling out my homework I proceeded to start with my math knowing it was going to take me the longest. Mostly because I very simply just hated it. So begrudgingly I began. By the time I was half way through I was starting to get a headache. By the time I was done I was tempted to just burn it and be done with it. That would be good to tell the teacher.

' _Yeah I can't turn in my homework because it accidentally caught on fire.'_

I'm sure my parents would be at the school in minutes to chew me out. And then they would ask why I didn't do some magic to save it. Shoving my math into my bag I went over to my desk and grabbed my book. It was a history book on Drakes. How once long long ago in a world much different than today before the worlds knew about each other, before the Drakes could move between worlds there were two dragons who were very powerful. The point is it's because of them that there are White and Black Drakes in the worlds. In the book they try to portray it as some romantic story. Honestly I have read it a few times and though the story is sweet. They are stupid didn't listen to each other and then the Black Drake got his sorry butt killed and the White Drake died later of a broken heart. They say that the magic went on because the Black Drake and White Drake are still looking for lost love. My bet is some fool made a bet and lost. But my teacher didn't like that answer. And I got an F in that particular class, and a stern talking to by everyone.

Flipping the book open to the page I was on I found myself interrupted by yelling outside my window glancing up I saw my cousin and his friends running around. And then one of his friends tripped and started falling face first to the ground. On instinct I waved my hand slightly and some morning glory popped up to cushion his fall. Once he was up one hand movement more the morning glory was gone and all of them were heading to my window to wave at me.

Giggling I walked over and opened it.

"Thank you. I thought I was going to get hurt." Said the boy. He was adorable like the others but he in particular held a great amount of amazement at my abilities.

"Your welcome but you all need to be careful. I won't always be here to soften the blows." They nodded their little heads in agreement. Then as if one of them had signaled they all simultaneously turned and began to play again. I stood there a while watching over them as they rough housed like any boy should. Till it turned in to a game of doggy pile. That's when my mom came out with a plate filled with sandwiches and a pitcher of ice water and some cups. They charged her all thanking her for the food and drink. They poured themselves a drink and grabbed a sandwich before sitting down in a small group laughing and talking. Getting up I went to my book to find that it had disappeared somewhere.

Sighing in exasperation I started tearing my room apart trying to find it without any luck. Giving up I walked out to the kitchen.

"How was school today?" Asked my dad. He was tall and stern. He could pass as a Black Drake if it wasn't for his obvious lack of magic and his coloring. That and he was such a sweet guy. I for sure know why mom fell for him. Mom was a head shorter than him and as blonde as me and dad. Though she was obviously not a White Drake. I was born to a family of humans.

"Well enough. Mr. Bellrift came today. That Black Drake who spends a lot of time teaching about the Drakes." I said sitting down and stealing some of the fries from his plate. Playfully swatting me away, he grabbed the bag and set it on front of me.

"No. There will be none of that missy. You want chips put them on a plate." Scolded mom while my hand was half in the bag. Relenting I slowly pulled my hand away and got up to go find a plate.

"How did the lecture go?" Asked dad snickering that I got chewed out by mom again.

"Fine the girls are stupid. But that's nothing new when it comes to seeing any of the back Drakes in person or on TV." I replied. Purposely not telling them about the conversation afterwards.

"And did you learn anything new?" Asked dad.

"No everything he said was something I had already found in the books." I answered. Seemingly satisfied I turned to see mom had stolen dads plate. So before I went back I grabbed an extra one for dad. We sat like that for a long time laughing and talking. At some point my little cousin had come in and was just hanging out. Just the four of us.

* * *

"I can't do this brother. You are not the brother I grew up with. You are cruel and twisted. Everyone including me walk around in fear of what you might do one day." She said packing some of her belongings. He stood by the door, arms crossed angered that his own sister would leave him alone. To him he thought she didn't understand what it is he went through every day to keep her safe. He loved her more than anything. And he would not let anyone harm her in anyway.

"And where will you go?" He growled out. His entire demeanor darkening at the thought of her gone.

"I don't know, anywhere but here. My boys will stay. As much as I hate the thought of leaving them their place is here. Learning what they can from the only Black Drake, even if he terrifies us." She whispered looking at him. She could see him tense knowing that she was talking about him. He huffed, and then suddenly turned and swung his fist out at the glass that was on the table by him. It fell to the floor shattering into a million pieces.

She took a step back and from the corner of his eye he saw. Softening a little at seeing her afraid he looked up to see her eyes filled with tears. A little taken aback at seeing that he quickly turned and walked out the door grumbling to himself. She quietly followed him into the hallway to watch his retreating form.

* * *

 **Please tell me what you thought. I would love to be able to make it as enjoyable as possible.**

 **Names will start popping up soon, promise. And if anyone has any ideas for a name for Miss White Drake throw them at me.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day getting to school I went through the motions. Math, history, etc. By the time the last class rolled around I think I had heard more about Mr. Bellrifts life than he had even witnessed. And most of my 'friends' just ignored me. I think they were mad that I got to speak with him privately for a moment. But that meant that I could focus somewhat on things that I preferred.

When the bell rung signaling the end of class. The teacher yelled out the assignment. Though I think that he even knew no one was listening. Shouldering my bag I was one of the last to leave the room. I made my way down to my locker to grab one of my other books since mine was still missing. Most everyone knew I had my own mini library going on in my locker. Closing the door, I turned in time to see a student I have never met before push on of the smaller kids up against his locker. The others kids just stood there a bit in shock and some in horror when they realized that I was standing there. I walked up to them and stood with my faces inches from the new kids.

"I would leave him alone if I were you." I spoke. My voice was calm and quiet but with the silence of all the others everyone could hear what I had said. He glanced at me for a second and then backed off slightly.

"And who made you queen?" He suddenly sneered at me. with his forearm, he pushed the kid backwards again pinning him. Tilting my head slightly I snarled at the same time using my magic to create a brief burst of energy to push this bully backwards. He fell on his backside and seemed confused for a second not knowing how he was suddenly there. I turned back to the kid I was protecting to see him mouth thank you before I nodded my head and he took off.

"You're going to pay for that." The kid snarled as he stood up and tried going after me. he went to throw a punch but I side stepped him and watched with pity as he hit the locker. He wasn't worth my time for any sort of fighting. But he didn't seem to get the message as he turned and tried to hit me again. This time I used my magic creating another burst of air but this time making it pin him against the lockers.

"You might want to be careful before you go about starting fights you never know who is watching." At those words, I let him go. Turning around I walked over to my picked it up and walked away. The other students part for me.

"I will get revenge!" he yelled. Though honestly I don't think he even knows what that word means. Revenge. I had half a mind to tell him to not use words he couldn't spell. But I decided to let him have some of his dignity left. Heaven knows at this school he would need it. Especially since he had just dubbed himself a bully.

He was in his study pacing his sister had just left. His nephews were moping about somewhere unknown. And he didn't know what to do. Lately it felt like the gold sickness had. It was slowly tearing him apart. But at the same time, he knew that it was him. He picked up the book he found on his desk. It was an old story one his mother read too often. A story about the first white and black drakes. She had told him that it was something that she had grown up with. It would make sense though, she herself had been a white drake.

Flipping through the pages he saw that whoever had owned the book before it had appeared had loved it. Some of the pages were a little worn. Closing it he stuck it back on his desk. And that's when there was a nock.

I was walking home when there was a sudden burst of energy. It was so strong that it knocked the breath out of me. and then suddenly I was standing in a lit hallway made of stone. Taking a deep breath, I touched the wall to see that it was really there. Feeling it made me yelp. Shaking I didn't see the figure walk up next to me nor did I hear him speak. The next thing I knew I was roughly being escorted to I don't know where. Upstairs, through hallways, and across bridges not to mention the occasional door. Finally, I found myself in front of a stone chair. Though it looked far too grand to be just a chair. It seemed like a throne. Something you would see a mighty king sit in. someone who you could hopefully trust. I stood there for a minute while those around me spoke to each other in another language.

And then two people came in. they stood on either side of the throne, one blonde the other a dark coloring. But that's not what caught my attention. It was the fact that they were both black drakes. I could feel it. And it made me scared. We all stood there for a time before a third and seemingly important parson came into the room as well. He was a black drake through and through, fitting the description to the smallest detail.

But there was something about him I didn't like. Something dark. When he looked at me I took a step back. And I knew he knew. He knew what I was. His eyes said it all. And so, I did the only thing I could think of. I turned and ran. I got a good distance before I ran into something. I was so scared that I only stood there for a second. I could hear footsteps come towards me. I turned around to see the king and a guard getting closer. The other two drakes right behind them. I knew that I was in a bad situation, something that my magic at least right now against three of them was not strong enough. That and I was still learning. But then again I still needed to try.

With a wave of my hand I sent a burst of air at them. The king only waved it away though. I knew that that wouldn't work. So, tried the next best thing I knew. Anything with water. With another wave in front of me rose a figure of water. In the creations hand a sword of ice. I figured it wouldn't last long but if I told it what to them maybe it would distract them enough to let me get away.

It tried to attack but the king drew a sword and the metal heated. With one stroke the ice sword was in two and the creature threw it to the ground. At the second swing, there was a loud hissing noise as he cut the creature in half. Its only saving grace being that it was water. But using my magic in such away for long term was too much. I was never good at this sort. A few strokes more and I couldn't sustain it any longer. It then fell water splashing off the sides of the bridge we were on. The wall of air that was at my back suddenly vanished making me stumble backwards and fall with a thud. Lying there for only a second I rolled over only to have someone grab the back of my shirt and lift me up. And then just as quickly I was spun around and facing the king. The two younger black drakes behind him, and the guard at my side.

"I don't appreciate it when other drakes come into my home and then use their magic on me." He spoke, his voice low and dangerous. By that point I was visibly shaking nearly on the verge of tears. And I could only think how much I wanted to be home, where mom and dad were. Were they could protect me from anything. But I wasn't.

I didn't say anything just kept my head down while still trying to put distance between me and the angry Black drake. The passing moments were tense as everyone of us edgy. And then he turned around and walked away. But not before ordering me to be thrown out of the kingdom. The other two drake looked shocked and it wasn't until later that I found out why.

Mr. Bellrift stood in shock. The burst of energy had taken him by surprise. He knew who it had come from. The little white drake who was much smarter than some of the other young drakes were. But he knew that she still had much to learn. Deep down he knew that she was strong. Ator had told him so when he had been sent to look for the young drakes just to keep an eye on them. He had been specific in where she was. And just like he said there she had been. He had even mentioned that in time she would find herself a mate who would equal her in power and when she did then he would step down from his post as head and allow the two whoever they were to take his and his diseased mates place.

But they had years till that would take place. And so, he was content to make his way back home and inform Ator what had transpired.

I was unceremoniously thrown out of the kingdoms doors. And I mean doors considering they lived in a mountain. And I mean in the mountain, under the stone. I looked back at the doors. Seeing guards there. One of them growled a little when I moved to get up. I knew I wouldn't be making it back in there anytime soon. That left me wandering out in the open. There was a small city a little way away. Deciding that that was the best way to go for now I started walking.

When I got into the little city, the first thing I noticed was I sensed a white drake. It wasn't much, but I followed the feeling until I stood face to face with a girl who didn't seem like she should be a white drake at all. Went against everything that most white drakes looked like. The biggest part. Being she didn't fit the coloring. Her hair was a dark almost black color.

She looked at me with a smile on her face. I am pretty sure she was sizing me up. Slowly she circled me and when she came to face me again she finally spoke.

"And what are you doing around here?" head tilted and grinning I figured maybe I shouldn't have tried to find this particular drake. She seemed not quite well.

"Looking." Was all I relied. And then I decided to walk away. I didn't take a step though before I ran into a tall figure by the side of me. looking up I saw a man grinning down at me. looking over to the girl I saw her cowering. Trying to suddenly make herself a part of the wall we stood next to. I knew this man was trouble but whereas against older drakes I couldn't fight very well, against the non-magic sorts I would do very well.

"Well well well. What do we have here little E. she is quite pretty don't you think. Blonde hair fair skin. If I didn't know any better, I would say you're not from around here." He spoke his voice raspy as though he was a terrible smoker. To make it worse he was filthy and smelled of booze. I took a step to the side towards the girl. And she cowered even further into the wall. And then he went to grab me. that's when I used my magic. A burst of wind and he hit the wall. A little more magic and some bind weed grew and covered him keeping him down. The whole time he was howling demanding retribution. The girl grabbed my hand and we ran. Flying through the streets we made our way out of the gate and even then, we kept going.

We didn't stop until I stumbled and fell. She had been a few paces ahead of me and had to come back a few steps. We had run so far; that I could barely see the city behind us. She tried pulling me up. But the rush of adrenalin was gone. I could only lay there as I struggled to get my breath back.

"Why did you have to go and do that?" She asked me still panting.

"What... do you… mean?" I asked between breaths.

"Use your magic. None of the kings let us use it." She looked at me for a minute more before shaking her head. "I know where we can go though. Of course, you owe me one for this." At that I only nodded my head before jumping at the sound of dogs howling. She looked at me before hoisting me up and we ran. I could hear them and they seemed to be getting closer. In a moment of panic I looked back to see men on horses with dogs only feet away from us. Looking forward again I pushed myself harder before seeing a small stream a little bit to the side and ahead. Pushing even harder I grabbed the drake and dragged her to it. We crossed when I stopped and turned to put my half-completed plan in action.

Seeing them seconds from getting me I moved my hand and there in front of me a wall of ice grew, climbing on either side of us and reaching to the sky's. I pushed it to go further and further on either side of us while it climbed in height. But today's event had already drained me. So I found it as no shock when darkness claimed me and I fell to the ground. The only thing protecting me now a wall of ice and a white drake who I don't think had ever really used her magic.

Ator sat in his throne. He had been informed a minute ago, about the magic the white drake Adeline had put off. And now he was searching through the many voices of his people looking for her. He was the only one capable of such a feat. At least as far as he knew. He was well versed in the magic of drakes. And considering he was a true dragon he had better be.

Once he found her he watched as she formed a wall of ice between men who had only moments before been ready to kill her and her and the other white drake. The little white drake suddenly ran as Adeline fell to the ground. There he sat and knew that her trials in life had begun.

* * *

 **Please read and Review. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up all I saw were tree branches above me. there was a light breeze flitting through the branches and chirping noises high above. Beneath me there was the hard ground cushioned by fallen leaves laying all about me. my head hurt, and the rest of me felt as though I had been run over. Not a pleasant feeling in the least. But I knew that I was somehow alive. Leading me to believe that somehow after I remembered it my wall of ice worked. When I looked around me though all I saw were trees. Slowly I sat up and in front of me I found that white drake. She was curled up into a ball shivering slightly. If I wasn't me I still wouldn't believe that she was a white drake. She just didn't act like it. She seemed too much and not enough.

Standing up I only took a step before I snapped a twig. Then she was wide awake and looking at me. she didn't say anything but merely observed me. she was far quieter than I thought she would be, considering how we met. And yet it didn't faze me at all. After a time, I finally went about what my plan had been and since she had been shivering.

I started looking for fallen sticks, twigs anything to get a little bit of warmth. It was a rather chilly morning. The whole while she just watched me. finally, when I was done I decided to test how strong my magic was at the moment. Picking a spot I grew more creeping vines and they slowly slithered across the ground and wrapped themselves around stone to them bring into a small circle. Glancing over I saw the girl shrink back. And that reminded me what she had said before the ice wall.

" _None of the kings let us use it."_

Once the ring was done I put some twigs in the newly made pit. All the while she still just watched me. and then I leaned down and blew on it. At first you couldn't see anything. But then a small flicker of flame danced along the branches. And that's when she leaned forward.

"I didn't know we could do that?" She whispered awestruck. And then she sat up and looked at me before talking to me. "Show me how to do that. The fire thing you just did." Unknowingly I had just showed someone what we could do. And I wasn't even skilled in a lot of things.

"If I show you anything we will start with water. I don't want you burning down the forest thank you" I told her. She seemed disappointed at first but then her eyes lit up.

"Alright deal. But first we should probably continue on our way. King Thorin is the worst of them on the East side of the misty mountains. and he is always the first to take us and get rid of us. Whatever that means. But right now, we have to go through the elf kings forest. And he is frightening in his own way. Though some say he can be reasoned with. And I almost forgot, what is your name?" She asked suddenly. I tilted my head to the side a bit and just looked at her. Giving her the prospect of learning something new and suddenly she was this whole new person.

"It's Adaline. What's your name? And where are we going." I answered and asked.

"Elain or E for short. And across the mountains. Somewhere to the west. It's better than here. Some of them over there are like the kings over here, but there is one or two we can go to that will help us." She spoke as if I should know this already.

"Where are you from?"

"Another world."

"Do they let you use your magic?"

"Yes."

"I wish I had been born there. Wait you said another world." She stopped grabbing my arm and halting me mid step.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" I answered turning so we could continue. Her right beside me.

"Yes and no. The dwarf King finds out though and it might be a problem." She said

"Dwarf king?" I looked at her wondering what this person was like.

"Yeah he is the one who lives under the mountain. right by Dale where we ran from." She answered.

"Oh, that guy." I mumbled it under my breath.

"You met him? Does he know? He mustn't, if he did he most likely would have killed you. But why would he let you out of his sight? You're a powerful white drake. And black drake round here would keep you close." She spoke so fast that it was hard to keep up for a second. "What happened?"

"I don't remember it happened so fast." I lied. She looked at me but didn't seem quite content with that answer. We continued on for a while silent. Only stopping to eat or sleep for a while. Never lingering doing our best to at least clumsily cover our tracks as novice adventurers might. It went on like this for days maybe even weeks. But let me say this, it would happen to you if you knew the sort of danger I suddenly found myself in.

Mr. Bellrift had spent three weeks trying to find Adaline. It was his job to watch over the young after all. Even if it was to make sure that they weren't causing too much trouble. But for the life of him no matter in which world he looked in there was no sign of her. It was simply as if she had vanished. And Ator would tell him of nothing about if she was well or not.

He didn't like it but here he was forced to continue on going to schools and 'teaching' those young non-drake humans. He knew they didn't care. He mainly got paid to do it so he did. Occasionally meeting a drake here and there. But never anything significant. It was almost like beating his head against a wall right now. And it just wouldn't end.

E was walking a bit ahead of me having just informed me that we were finally getting close to the edge of the woods. How she knew this I didn't know but I went with it for it was all I could do. She also sold me that it had been three weeks since we had left the little clearing and I had promised to show her what I knew.

Speaking of she is doing rather well. She has a good grasp on the water. And loves manipulating the air around us. she learned how by herself to make it warm and cold. A feat I still struggle with. And now she is teaching me how to. Along the way we play games strengthening our understanding of what we know and, learning new tricks as she calls it perform.

"You know I once heard that king Thorin was able to manipulate the metals around his kingdom. Make it molten and still be able to touch it those sorts of things." She finished telling me everything she had ever heard rumored.

"I think I read about that once. I don't remember what they are called but they in particular are powerful because it's from what I understand not an easy feat." I told her.

"So, it could be true?" She asked.

"I guess. I would make sense he is a dwarf in a kingdom that mines their riches from the earth."

"What about you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked kicking a dirt clod out of my way.

"Is there anything you are really good at?" She asked.

"I kind of know a little bit about a few things. I'm not overly good at anything." I answered. At least I never felt like I was all that good. She gave me a look that I had gotten used to like she didn't believe me. and then we heard a twig snap to the right of us. turning I looked but didn't spy anything until I figure about as tall as me broke through the little clearing we found ourselves at and plowed me over.

I hit the ground all of the wind being knocked from my chest making it hard to breath. For a few seconds, I even admit that I started to panic a little when I wasn't getting any air in my lungs before suddenly I was coughing and rolling on to my side. E had been paralyzed with fear at the intruder and seemingly couldn't even blink. So, I did what my brain did told me to. Like there was another voice. And all I could think of was my water figures. One then appeared out of the ground feet up. As his head finished forming in his hands a long ice spear grew, one end finishing in a sharp point. The person who ran into me jumped up and backed away.

"I am so sorry. The elves were chasing me and I ended up right here I don't even know if they are around I promise I didn't mean to." He went on and on as my soldier put the spear right at his throat. Waiting for me to make it do my bidding. Coughing still I slowly started to make my way to a standing position. When E finally said something. An odd noise that I can't even begin to describe. Followed by a simple word

"What?" she said that and I turned to look at the boy. He didn't seem to be old enough to be an adult.

"Who are you?"

"Names Aiden." He replied backing up slightly. My soldier following.

"Alright Aiden you're going to pretend you never saw us. you do that I won't turn you into the elves." I spoke firmly.

"Okay, we can do that." Then he motioned for me to make the soldier back up. It did two paces before he took off in the path he had been on before running into me. he seemed to be and odd one. At least here in this world. And then me and E looked at each other and it seemed to dawn on us, the elves.

We ran fear of being captured over taking our minds and pushing us to get out of there. We barely stopped for any breathers. Hoping he had been right and the elves had stopped following. But we didn't dare test our luck. It didn't take us long though to break free from the woods and there we were in a large grassy area. The mountains closer than ever. Beckoning us to the safety just on the other side of them. If we could make it over them of course. We ran a little bit more before we stopped for the night hunkered down by a large rock. That night we didn't dare make a fire. Instead relied on huddling close together every once and a while warming the surrounding air. That was mostly E. I still struggled to even make a bit of warmth.

The next morning both exhausted we got up and made our way closer and closer to the misty mountains. That day we were quiet. But it wasn't just us, there was something else. The world was tense as well. The air stagnant, hot and heavy. Yet we continued on, pushing past our discomfort. By the time we stopped that night, I felt as if I was going to die. I didn't want to make a fire for fear that we were being watched. Little did I know that I was right.

I woke up to hear a shuffling noise not too far from me. eyes half open from sleep I saw a shadow hovering just above me. admittedly I screamed. Not the best plan of action but I screamed and swung my fist at the shadow. And considering the yelp I knew it wasn't just out of surprise. E was immediately up and getting ready to do something. With the shadow figure, thing backed away from me I scooted even further away. And then I heard it speak.

"Wait I'm sorry. I… I know I shouldn't have snuck on you two but I have nowhere to go." It, I mean he spoke. And then something struck me as odd. I somehow knew that voice. I didn't know where from though.

"Well who are you?" Suddenly asked E.

"It's Aiden, remember?" he almost sounded dejected that we didn't know who he was off the top of our heads.

"Aiden… who?" she asked.

"You know the one who ran into the white drake a couple of days ago." He said. And that's when it hit me. one of the few I have I inevitably threatened since my coming to this awful place. So, maybe it's not that bad but I keep finding myself in bad situations.

"Yeah, by the way don't ever do that again please." I said. I stood up and found that it was too dark to do anything. So, I sat back down. Somewhere in my scream and the small exchange clouds covered the moon. Or what little moon had been shining. I could hear the other two sit down as well. We waited for the darkness to shift back to light. When it didn't come after a time. I sighed and laid back down. That seemed to be the signal for the heavens to dump every bit of water down upon us.

If they had seen my face they would have seen annoyance. And I just laid there. E was making some noise. And Aiden was cursing under his breath.

"Adaline what are we going to do?" Asked E. in my head I was think a bunch of not good things. One of them was hunting whoever thought this was a good idea and giving them a sound beating. Though I know it wouldn't go down well. Mostly because typically things like this mean the work of god. And he would win. He always does.

"We will just have to use our magic." I said. And then with a small flourish of my hand I had the creeping vines making a shelter. Slowly it was cocooning us protecting us from the elements. E then started warming the air surrounding us. and I drew the water from us, it seeping through the cracks of our little nest. And that is how the three of us found ourselves together. Little did any of us know what was coming our way.

Ator watched the elves chase the little human. At some point though they must have grown bored of for they turned back. And that's when he ran into Adaline. She seemed shocked and just lay there. He could see her struggling to catch her breath for a moment before quickly protecting herself. And then he was gone and the two white drakes went on their way. Rather quickly mind you, afraid someone would see them.

He then watched the night that little human came back to them. And he watched her blindly swing at him. He shook his head at that. It was very un-drake like. But then he watched them converse before the darkness surrounded them. And then the rain followed. Thankfully this time she remembered the magic. Hopefully this will be a long reprieve. He could sense there was trouble around the corner. They just needed to get over the mountains.

For this time, King Thorin realized he had made a mistake. And he had sent his best to hunt her down.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Please tell me what you think. Tell me if you liked it or not.**


End file.
